The invention relates to a method of soldering the outer conductor sleeve of a coaxial cable socket or plug to a metal plate 1 such as a housing, the sleeve being butt-mounted on the metal plate.
The outer conductor contact sleeves of coaxial sockets or coaxial plugs must have a good metal contact all around with a grounded housing or plate in order to obtain sufficient protection against interference. In order to achieve this, the outer conductor contact sleeves of coaxial sockets or coaxial plugs are generally mounted by soldering manually, the person carrying out the soldering using a soldering iron to melt the solder around the contact sleeve. This requires soldering with a high level of technical expertise.
It is also known, for example from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 19 59 172, for the outer conductor contact sleeve to be provided with a flange which can be held against the edge of an opening in a metal housing to form a coaxial feedthrough connection. This flange is then soldered to the edge of the metal housing. This case also requires care in soldering around the rim, since an increased bearing surface of the sleeve flange does not, of itself, improve the soldering conditions.